Transposition rates of phospholipids in natural membranes will be studied. In addition, the exchangeability of phospholipids in plasma membranes will be investigated. A model for cholesterol absorption from the intestine is under investigation with the intent of testing the hypothesis that transfer of isotopic cholesterol correctly measures cholesterol absorption rates.